It is known to drive various automobile accessory assemblies, for example the water pump, the generator, the fan for cooling the coolant, the power steering pump, and the compressor, by the vehicle engine. This is done by a driving pulley actuated by the engine shaft of the motor vehicle which drives an endless drive belt operating the accessory assemblies through driven pulleys.
In many of these automotive accessory drives, it is desirable to control belt tension. To this end, numerous structures of belt tensioners have been proposed which provide such tension control. These include asymmetric tensioners where the friction force and dissipated vibration energy is significantly higher during a tensioner loading cycle than those during a tensioner unloading cycle.